love and hurt lilly's pain
by Lost-lil-Neko
Summary: Lilly falls in love with miley but can't tell her because miley loves jake. Lilly then moves with her dad. this is my first story so be nice plz
1. Me vs Jake

This Is My first Fan fiction so plz be nice!

Liley this is fan made 10/13/2009

Lost and Hurt

My name is lily Truscott and I'm in love with my best friend Miley Stewart. I've never told her or anyone that I love her. I'm scared that if she finds out that I love her she would hate me I can't stand that thought! I can't even think of what my life would be if I never met her and became her best friend... (That's all I'll ever be no matter how much I want to be her lover)

"Lily come on we're late for school!" Miley yells at me because I stopped walking "Lily are you ok? I'm really worried you haven't been yourself lately" Miley looks at with sadness in her eyes….. 'Shit I hurt My Miley wait shes not mine what am I thinking'. I look up at Miley "hey I'm sorry but I don't feel well so I'm going to head home call me after school" I say hoping I didn't hurt her any more I would kill myself if I was the one who caused her pain. I run back home leaving Miley all alone.

~~~At school Miley's point of view~~~

Oh my god Jake Ryan just asked me out! I can't believe it I wish lily was here but she left before we got to school. I rush home and start texting lily:

Miles: omega lily u won't believe wat happened at school 2day

Lils: Wat???Did Jake hurt u if he did I'll kill him Miles u know that

Miles: No nothing bad happened but Jake asked me Out and I said yes ^w^

Lils: oh…. That's good but gtg sorry miles but my mom's pissed that I skipped school so I won't b able 2 hag out later 2day I'm sorry.

Miles: its ok we can have a move night 2morrow Bye lils I love ya

Lils: love ya 2 miles

~~~~Next day 8:00pm outside the Stewart's house Lils pov~~~~~~

"What do you mean Miley isn't here?" I ask close to crying. "I'm sorry lily she went out with Jake for a movie night ill tell her you came by if you want" Mr. Stewart says trying to make me feel better. " No please don't tell her just don't tell her I came by" I say crying now as run back to my house this was the last chance I would get to see her my mom's sending me to my dad's in new York tomorrow at 7:30. I hated Jake so much right now but was glad that Miley was happy. I walk in the house and back up to my room and start to pack hopping that Miley would call me but by midnight I gave up all hope of her calling.

~~~~~~Few days later 3am New York time midnight Malibu_** lily's pov~~~**_

I woke up to my cell phone blaring Party in the USA. "Hello" I say in a very pissed off voice I need sleep I have to take a final… "Lily" I hear miley cry. 'Shit just kills me' "miley what's the matter?" ask I hear miley cry even more "lily I don't want to talk about it over phone can you please come over and talk to me" I sigh "No miley I can't come over I can only talk to you over the phone. If you really need someone why don't you talk to Jake. He must really care about you if forgot about our movie night for him and haven't notice I wasn't at school." I yell making my dad come in and yell at me"lily get your ass off that phone and go to bed! No wonder your mom hates you she probley couldn't stand you and Your dyke friends" and slamed the bedroom door. "lily who was that" Miley asks I look down she heard everything "my dad and my mom made me move in with him because she hates me for being gay. Ok I love you miley and I don't want to hurt you by coming between you and jake and I have to go bye.

And with that my hole world came crashing down!!!

* * *

Nyx:sooooo luna how did u like is

Luna : its k

Nyx:*kisses Luna*

Nyx how did u like it

Luna : Great nyx ^W^


	2. true feeling or Not?

**AN: Ok hi i'm really sorry for the wait i hope you like it and understand that my laptop got a virus and took me awhile to get everything back on it that i needed to write this story please be kind**

* * *

_**Love and hurt Lily's Pain**_

_**Lily's pov**_

Ever since Miley called me last night I couldn't sleep I felt so bad for just hanging up on her but I've been gone about a week and she hasn't noticed some friend she was but I guess she was just so wrapped up in that asshole Jake. I walk to school seeing as it right down the street and meet up with some of my new friends none of them could take Miley's place but they where nice friends. "Hey Adam, James. Hey Victoria what's up" I ask smiling. "oh the same old same old why do you look like the living dead lily? " Adam asked sitting down in the grass as James laughed at his stupid comment. "Miley called me last night crying and I'm wondering if I should call her back before school starts" I say softly looking "I think you should I mean you really love her so just make sure your love is ok" Victoria said as I pulled out my cell phone and called Miley

* * *

**_Mileys pov_**

I feel like a complete and utter bitch! I start dating someone and I forget my best friend and now when I need her she moved away to New York. I just lay on my bed crying when I hear my cell phone play "true friend" Lily's ring tone. "hello" I say softly not knowing why she would call me after last night. "Hey Miles what's up? I was really worried after you called me last night and I know I hung up but I kinda have finals so I needed sleep" Lily said I could hear other people laughing and saying things in the background but I didn't listen to them.

"Well you know how me and Jake were dating well I broke up with him and he raped me" I said softly not wanting to tell her the part where I think I'm pregrent because of my period being a week late and four days late. " Miley did you tell anyone he should be in jail" Lily yells into the phone. I look down feeling stupid for why I didn't tell anyone but Lily but Jake said he would kill her if I did. I sigh into the phone " well Lily he said that he would kill you if I did and…." I cant bring myself to do it I cant face it I know how I feel but I cant tell her. "Well Miles ill talk to you later schools starting ok? And you need to tell someone before I call you back" lily said "ok lily good luck at school have a good day." I say softly


End file.
